Fake Love
by Glacia the Fox
Summary: Anna & Kelly fall over heels in love with Sebastian & Ciel. Sebby & Ciel take advantage of this and manipulate them to do as what they command. Various/OC. Rated T. I don't own Kuroshitsuji, or any of its characters. Not doing OC's anymore, so please IGNORE anything that has to do with taking OC's for this story.


"What is it that you wish?"

"…"

"Well…?"

"I wish for revenge."

"Really? What a common wish. But, I will grant it….."

* * *

"Anna, get me some dessert."

"Sorry, Young Mistress, not before supper."

The black-haired girl pouted. "But Anna…"

The blond girl smirked. "Mistress, please."

"Fine, okay," the black-haired girl says, "but, Anna, can you get me some green tea?"

"Yes, Young Mistress."

The maid, Anna Jacqueline, is a demon. She has short dirty blond hair and purplish-reddish eyes. She wears a short black dress that reaches her knees and black boots. She usually wears contacts or black glasses.

The mistress, Kelly Richards, is a 13-year-old who wants revenge on her parents' death. She has long black hair and hazel-colored eyes. Her company produces clothes of all sorts. She usually wears a white blouse and a light green skirt that reaches her knees and silver sandals.

Anna reaches the kitchen and prepares the tea, as she scales the kitchen counter of any dust. She did, and wiped the counters down.

When the tea was finished, she poured a cup and brought it to Kelly.

"Thank you, Anna."

There was a knock on the door. "Please get it, Anna."

Anna walked to the door and opened it. It was Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis.

She smirk. "What a surprise. Mr. Ciel Phantomhive here to visit."

"I am here to discuss business with Kelly Richards," Ciel says.

"About?"

"Business."

Anna laughs. "I'm so sorry, Sir. Miss Kelly doesn't want anyone talking to her until I report what they want. I'm only doing my job as her maid."

Ciel glares at her. "How inconvenient."

Sebastian smirks. "Now, Young Master, she is only doing what she was told to do."

Ciel sighs. "I need more cotton, and since her company produces clothes, you must have cotton here."

Anna smiles. "Yes, we must." She motions for them to enter. "Let me tell her, and I'll be back."

She leaves to go upstairs. "Young Mistress, Ciel Phantomhive is here to discuss to you about the cotton you use for the clothes."

Kelly raises an eyebrow. "Oh? Ciel Phantomhive? This must be important."

She stands. "Anna, bring them here."

"Your room?"

She nods. "Yes, Anna, my room."

Anna walks back downstairs. "Miss Kelly will see you now."

She brings them to Kelly's room and sits them across from Kelly in spare chairs.

* * *

It all started a few years back, when Kelly was nine. Her parents were killed. How? It was unknown. But what was known was that Kelly wanted revenge. She wanted to know what happened to them. Kelly met Anna a day after her parents' death. Anna promised to fulfill that wish for revenge, in exchange of Kelly's soul. The mark of their deal is a heart with a X on it. Anna says the mark means that "no true love is true." The mark is located on Kelly's hand, which is wrapped in a some kind of papery gauze, and it's located on the top of Anna's right breast.

* * *

Anna's POV

"I need some cotton," Ciel says bluntly.

"Why should I give _you_ some of _my_ cotton?" Kelly asks.

Ciel smirked. "Don't you owe me any favors?"

Kelly looked flabbergasted. "Why would I owe you any favors-" Her face dropped. "Oh..."

Sebastian and I exchanged glances. I wondered what they were talking about; Sebastian seemed to care, but would worry about it later.

Kelly sighed. "Anna," she says, "go get Ciel some of the cotton." She looked at him. "How much do you need."

"Only a few pounds."

"So... Let's say about... four pounds."

"Yes, Madam."

I left to go get the cotton. After I few seconds, I realized I was being followed. I turned around. It was Sebastian.

"Long time, no see, huh Sebastian?" I question him, raising an eyebrow.

He grinned, and quietly chuckled. "No talk, as well."

"So," I continued walking, "why'd you follow me? Out to kill me?"

He chuckled again, following me. "My master ordered me to help you. Four pounds is heavy. For you, anyway."

I pouted. "It's cotton, Sebastian. It won't be heavy."

We enter the part of the estate where all the clothes are being made. I take Sebastian to where we keep all the cotton. I carry two pounds, he carries two pounds.

When I get back, there's a big bag awaiting the arrival of the cotton. We store in there, and I tie the bag.

I hand it to Ciel. "Here you go."

"Sebastian," he mutters.

Sebastian takes the bag from my hand. Upon feeling his hand brush on mine, I felt a jolt of electricity. I mentally slap myself. No! I can't do this. I can't fall in love. Not with him. I rather fall in love with the Undertaker- wait, scratch that, I rather fall in love with Ciel. He's adorable!

I walk Ciel and Sebastian to the front door.

"Thank you for your business, Anna. Tell Kelly that, as well," Ciel says.

I smile. "You're welcome. Thank you for going out of your way to come here."

"Yes," he turned around, "Let's go Sebastian."

"As you wish, Young Master."

They walk off, and I close the door. I have a feeling I'll be seeing them more. I walk back to Kelly's room.

"Madam? Are you ready for me to prepare dinner?"

She looks lost. "Yes, that would be great."

* * *

**Chappy* 1 is completed! Yay! This story is "kinda" like my other story: Kuroshitsuji lll: Revenge on the Phantomhives. Same characters, same plot, but with a twist. How do Anna and Sebastian know each other? What's up with Anna owing Ciel a favor? What will happen next?**

**Some announcements:**

**~This chappy took like a month to fix. In between school, homework, and chores, I'm so busy.**

**~I'm accepting 6 OC's. 5 females, 1 male. It's going to be a CielxOC, SebastianxOC, UndertakerxOC, GrellxOC, ClaudexOC, AloisxOC, WilliamxOC and LizziexOC. Ciel and Sebby* are already taken. I need-**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Species: (Demon/Grim Reaper/Human):**

**Description:**

**Biography:**

**~Please read my other two fanfics. I'll update the one that isn't completed if I get a review.**

**~Thanks!**

**-Glacia**

***Chappy: Chapter**

***For those who DIDN'T know, Sebby: Sebastian**


End file.
